Ice
by Stephano16
Summary: This is a story of a fanmade character of mine in the world of Young Justice. Please give it a chance you might like it. Review if you want more. Everybody hates it when their past sneaks up on them. especially for 12 year old Lindsey (Brown) Freeze. Her past is dark and dangerous. Running from her father for 8 years he finally finds her. And Mister Freeze has big plans for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Lindsey**

I ran, I ran and ran until I couldn't no more. Tears and rain stinging my eyes as I ran to nowhere. My brown hair was soaked making it look black as the night I was running in and my blue eyes red from crying. I slipped and fell landing in a puddle with a plash scraping my right knee. I lay there for a while thinking, if this would be a better fate then going home to my alcoholic Aunt and Uncle.

I used to live with my parents when I was four but a terrible disease that has no name took my Mother from me causing my Dad to go insane. He spent years trying to perfect a cure but he couldn't get it right. One night he was staying late trying, another recipe for the cure using cryogenics. He slipped and fell in the giant vat of the ice cold solution transforming him into a monster bent on killing. Mister Freeze.

My name is Lindsey Fries. I know what my Father has become and what he's doing. Since my Fathers accident I was put in the care of my legal guardians. My Uncle Rick and Aunt Shelley from my mother's side. I was put in witness protection along with my Aunt and Uncle we had our names changed and every time the names were compromised we moved. And that was a lot.

Growing up I never made friends. Mostly because I sent out the leave me alone vibe. Being alone made me a victim of bullying a lot. I've been called every name any 6-10 year old could come up with. But, being alone was easier then having friends because, the only way to survive in this world is too keep to yourself and have no weaknesses. The couldn't know my secrets. Who I was. It would have ruined everything and I'd have to move again.

Life at home wasn't much easier. I would come home go to my room and stay there. I was scared to come out cause if I did they would see me and get mad the would tell me to bring them things and if I didn't move fast enough I would get hurt whether it be the belt. Or a backhand to the face.

I was brought back to reality with the pounding of feet coming my way. I didn't want anyone to find me so I curled up into a ball as small as I could hoping they wouldn't notice me.

"Lindsey!" The figure called seeing me he ran faster his flashlight pointed at me.

_Dick?_ _What was he doing here _I thought.

"Holy shit." he said kneeling beside me.

"Go away." I moaned. "Leave me alone."

"Are you alright? What happened?" He asked obviously not hearing me.

He turned my knee towards him he touched my scraped knee. I sucked in a quick breathe. It hurt. A lot.

"Damn.." he murmured. He out his flashlight in his pocket and picked me up in his arms. Being 12 I was pretty light. Even to a 13 year old.

"No, put me down." I muttered. "Leave me alone."

Ignoring me he started walking. In minutes we at his house. Well house isn't the best word. I would say mansion. Yeah that's the right word.

Dick lived with Bruce Wayne the Multi-Gaggillionare after his parents died in an accident. He woudn't tell me much but, then again I wasn't that forthcoming with my past either.

I didn't realize how far I had ran from my small apartment. When we got inside the first thing I heard was there butler Alfred's British accent.

"Master Dick. What happened."

"It's nothing Al. Can you get me the first aid kit please?"

"Yes sir." He left the room.

Dick carried me too the couch and sat me up on it. He pealed my drenched sweater of my cold wet body I automatically covered my wrists not wanting him to see the bruises and he left the room for a moment to get me a blanket. He wrapped the blanket around me. Alfred came back first aid kit in hand.

"Thanks." Dick said never taking his eyes off me. " Make her some hot chocolate please Al."

Alfred bowed and walked off.

I stared at dick as he prepared disinfectant for my knee. His black hair was soaked and hanging over his eyes. It was really different from how I was used to seeing it which was gelled back and neat looking. His eyes were so blue the stood out more than any other feature. He had a hard expression on his face. He was wearing a navy blue leather jacket and black jeans. He turned to me and pulled up the blanket to clean my scraped knee. I turned my head away avoiding eye contact.

" I didn't need help" I said hugging the warm blanket closer to me. I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes. I saw him sigh and continue cleaning. He must've found a bad spot because I gasped in pain as the disinfectant touched my knee.

"Shoot." He said under his breathe. "Sorry." He was acting detached and distant. It was really unlike him. Usually he'd be asking me questions. Pestering me. But he wasn't. Why?

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I turned my head towards him. He was staring at me into my eyes.

"Yeah. I-I guess." I said.

"I know you're not, But-" he sighed mid-sentence. He turned and got out a bandage. And wrapped my knee in it.

He stood up saying "We should get you out of those clothes. You'll catch a cold or worse." He left the room to get me clothes I assume. Alfred came around the corner bringing me my hot chocolate and another for Dick. He set them on the table beside the couch.

"Thank you." I said as he walked away.

He turned and smiled at me "Your very welcome miss." Then he left.

I smiled to myself. He was so nice and kind. He is what I think a grandfather would be like. I never had one so I wouldn't know.

Dick came back he looked angry. In his hands were a t-shirt a pair of sweatpants and a sweater.

"There boys clothes I hope you don't mind." He said tossing them to me . They landed on my lap. "There's a bathroom down the hall to the right." He turned and left.

I stood up letting the blanket fall. I grabbed his arm. "Hey," he turned towards me. "Are _you_ okay?" I asked.

He touched my hand reassuringly. "Yeah," he smiled at me "I'm fine." He let go of my hand and it fell to my side. "Now go get changed k? We can talk after if you want."

"K." I said. I walked down the hall to the right and went in the bathroom. I peeled of my wet clothes and put on Dicks warm and clean ones. I turned and looked at myself in the mirror. _Man I look like shit. _I thought. But, I did look the same the first time I saw Dick.

I met him 2 years ago when my family moved from Dakota City to Gotham. My first day was really bad. My Aunt and Uncle were poor so I couldn't get the uniform. They couldn't even afford to put me into this fancy school. The only reason I was here 'cause I aimed for it and got in on a scholarship. Why? Cause I'm a freaking genius. For a 10 year old. I showed "Potential" and "could benefit from this school" at least that's what the administrators said.

I walked to my locker on the first day. Fumbling with the lock. My hair was a mess and in a ponytail. My clothes had holes in them. As I tried to get my locker open some girls walked by and whoisperd "OMG who let that _thing _in this school." I ignored them. I was used to it. It's sad you know, when you experience something so much you can say "I'm used to it". I finally got my locjk open after much frustration I sighed about to put my books in when someone came up behind me and shoved me into the lockers. I dropped my books and fell to the ground. I sat up sitting there while everyone laughed at me. Not everyone laughed some just stood there and watched. Except for one kid. As the crowd dispersed he knelt beside me and picked up my books. I stood up fast ready to catch my books if he threw them. But he just stood up and handed them to me. He was white and his black hair was gelled back, his eyes were a deep blue and he smelled like money.

"Here." He said. He smiled at me.

I grabbed my books and left as fast as I could without running. I sighed in aggravation. There was always that one kid who tried to make friends with me but I never let them in. Even to this cute boy.

Two weeks later I was sitting alone at lunch outside in the yard. I was eating my sandwhich when I heard a thump beside me. I looked over and there he was. Sitting right beside me. The nameless boy who helped me on my first day. I scooted away from him and he followed. I sighed.

"What do you want?" I asked. "Who are you?"

He oustretched his hand "My name is Dick Grayson."

I turned away from his hand.

"What's your name? Where are you from?" he asked.

I ignored him. We sat there for a few minutes in scilence. I hated it but I t was better than him talking.

I jumped when he put his hand on my arm. "Look," he sighed "I know it's hard coming to a knew school especially one as presteged as this one. But you can't go through life being alone and not having friends. I used to be like you-"

"No." I said

He looked at me with confusion.

"You were never like me." I said raising my voice. " You don't know me and I don't want you to. I don't need friends and I don't need you. The only way to live in this world is alone. That way you have no weaknesses and no one get's hurt. YOU DON'T KNOW ME! SO STOP PRETENDING TOO!" I screamed the last sentence tears dripping from my eyes. I turned and ran leaving the cute boy and my lunch there.

Apparently my yelling didn't faze him because the next day he was back. In the same spot and he sat with me in silence he wouldn't leave and neither did I. It went on like that for months occasionally he would tell a joke or do something funny with his lunch or make a mistake and I would laugh. The first time I did he stared at me with surprise as if I didn't have a sense of humour. I don't know how but slowly he was getting me to open up and climb out of my shell. A couple months after my first laugh with him. I spoke to him.

"Lindsey." I said loud and clear.

He coughed choking on his sandwhich. "Huh?"

"My name," I repeated "it`s Lindsey."

He smiled at me. "Nice to meet you." He said smiling at me.

I smiled back then went back to my lunch.

We started talking every once and a while but never about me if he asked me a question I would change the subject. But he seemed satisfied that I was opening up to him. He told me about himself but nothing to personal and I listened and rememberd everything. I liked listening. Part of me wanted to keep listening but the other half said I should leave and distance myself. But I didn't because for once in my life I was happy. Soon I realized the more I hung out with Dick the more I was left alone less people bothered me. I thought it was because I started dressing nicer and keeping my hair in order. But it was because of who his dad was. Bruce Wayne. Their parent sprobably worked for him so they had to show his kid respect.

Soon, Dick introduced me to his friend Barbara Gordon who quickly became my friend to. We were different but very much alike at the same time. Spending more time with them made me want to spend less time at home and more time with them. Dick thought it would be fun to teach me how to fight. I'd always wanted to learn and learning gave me the confidence to tell people to back off. Babs and I would just sit in her room and watch movies and talk it was fun. My aunt and Uncle never realized if I was there or gone. They didn't care. They still bullied me though but they stopped the day I got my uniform.

Dick gave it to me for my birthday so I could feel like I belonged. When I showed up at school with my uniform people stared at me mouths wide open. I didn't care they had nothing to pick on me about anymore. But, 3 boys showed up and stood infront of me in the hallway.

"Look who got a uniform." One of them said with a smug grin. I think his name was Shane. " I hope you don't think you belong?"

"How'd you get it?" Rick asked "Did ya steal it." He shoved me back a bit.

I looked around and saw Dick really far back he was trying to get to me.

"Or did u make it? What's it made out of?" Jackson asked.

I looked him dead in the eyes and said "Your mom's chest hair!"

He flung a fist at me and I caught it twisting his hand till he gasped in pain.

"You think you're so tough!" I yelled. "What kind of tough guy can't even hit a girl."

Shane took a swing and I ducked letting go of Jackson's hand. I swept my leg underneath his and took his feet right out from under him. He fell with a thud. I got up and said "You should really learn to hold your toungue boys." And I walked away.

Even though were hung out a lot these past months m Dick and I have been drifting apart. I don't know why but I never see him anymore. Is it because I have more friends now that he thinks I don't need him anymore? I don't know.

A knock on the door made me jump snapping me out of my memories.

"You okay in there?" Dick called.

"Yeah I'm fine. Be out in a sec." I said.

I sighed and walked out of the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**HAYO! I am so so so so so sorry that this took so long to get out. I've been really busy with school. Please continue reading. I promise it gets better. If you want more, give me a review or I'll stop the story.**

**I don't own YJ if i did this character would be in it. :D**

**Chapter 2 Lindsey**

"Dick we need to talk." I said after several minutes of quiet on the couch drinking hot chocolate. He had changed clothes too and was now wearing green zipper hoody and black skinny jeans. We were both wrapped in blankets sitting on opposite sides of the 2 seated couch. We were close enough our toes were touching.

"About what?" he asked even though I'm pretty sure he knew the answer. He started moving his toes so they rubbed on mine.

"About what? You know what. You've been gone every day after school. For the past 3 months you've been gone doing who knows what, and when you come to school the next day your exhausted your eyes have circles under them. You always have a hard expression on your face that I know means you're thinking. I'm worried about you Dick." I put my hand on his knee. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

He looked up at me and smiled. He put his hand on mine and said. "Its fine everything is fine. I promise. Thanks though, for caring."

I smiled back.

Thunder boomed outside making me jump. I squealed Dick laughed at me. I kicked at him and he grabbed my foot and pulled on my legs bringing me closer.

"Ahem" Alfred said clearing his throat. I blushed and moved back to the other side of the couch. Alfred's eyes moved for Dick to me then back to him. "Master Bruce would like to see you for a moment. He is upstairs in his study."

Dick sighed and stood up. "I'll be right there."

He turned to me and tossed me his blanket. "I'll be right back." And he turned and left with Alfred.

I sighed and put my hot chocolate on the table. Thunder boomed and lightning streaked across the sky looking like it was cracked. The suddenly the Lights went out. I gasped scared. I stood up fast and looked around. Hoping my eyes would adjust quickly. I took a step and tripped over the blankets. I fell with a thud. "Oof." I said. I climbed to my feet and started walking around. Hoping to find someone, it didn't matter who it was. I walked down a hallway and found a set of stairs and climbed them. When I got to the top I went left looking around. I heard something behind me so I turned around and saw no one.

It was so eary here. The house creaked loudly above the rain and thunder. The only light I had was when the lightning flashed lighting up the area for a few moments. The relics and decorations in the hallways made me feel like I was walking through an old abandoned castle. Thunder boomed and I jumped. I backed against the wall hand on my chest feeling my heart beat. _Damnit, why am I always scared by small things._ I hit the wall with my hand in frustration. I closed my eyes and sighed. I sank down on the wall planning to sit there till the lights someone or someone finds me.

CRASH! I jumped up looking towards the direction of the sound. _What the?_

"BOO!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" I shrieked turning around flinging my hand. It came into contact with someone's face. They fell with a thud.

On the floor laughing uncontrollably was Dick Grayson.

"Y-you little!" I yelled at him.

Still laughing he said "I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist."

He extended a hand so I could help him up. I slapped it away. He got up still giggling. He took a flashlight from his sweater pocket and handed it to me. I took it still fuming from him scaring me.

"C'mon," he said. "Bruce wants us to stick together and get somewhere safe."

"Somewhere safe?" I asked. "Why?"

"He thinks there might be a robber. He says the power lines weren't cut but a robber may be taking the opportunity of a thunder storm to steal."

"Oh. Is that why I heard a sound coming from down the hallway." He nodded, took my hand and led me to the closest room. We went in and Dick produced a key from his pocket and used it to lock the door.

The room we went into was dark. Like really dark. Darker than in the hallway. Looking around I realized there were no windows. So no light could get in. The only light was produced by our flashlights. I moved my flashlight around the room. It was filled with old artifacts, priceless paintings and jewelry. Old furniture that looked really fancy. There was a dresser on one wall with a mirror above it covered by a white sheet, and a big bed in the corner. Looking closer I realized this was a bedroom.

Dick walked over to the bed and pulled the white sheet of it and climbed on. He waved me over. It was a tall be so Dick had to help me get on. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

"We should be safe here, for now."

I nodded. I was still cold and wet. I shiver in the dark room. Dick mover closer and took off his sweater and put it around me.

"So when are you gonna tell me about the bruises?" He asked. Looking up at the ceiling. He turned his head towards me. He wasn't even trying to hide the concern that was splayed across his face.

I looked away crossing my arms and putting my hands on my wrists. Tears started forming in my eyes as I the memory of just a few hours ago started to come back. I pushed it away along with my tears.

"What happened?" he asked, leaning forward. "I thought it was getting better."

"It was." I whispered. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He looked back expectantly. I sighed. "When I got home they weren't there. I assumed they were out shopping. They were 4 months sober so I didn't even think they were out drinking with their friends. An hour later Rick came home loud and proud and drunk with his friends. They all staggered in, tripping over each other. One of his friends called me over and ordered me to get a beer for him. I told him we didn't have any. He walked over to me and he grabbed me and yelled in my face." Tears were in my eyes now and they were flowing freely down my cheeks. "His voice was so garbled I couldn't understand it. When I didn't answer him he raised his hand and was about to strike me when I kicked him. I kicked him hard in the nuts. And, I ran fast and hard away from the apartment," I looked up at him. "And you know the rest."

I wiped my tears and sniffled. Dick moved close to me closer than I ever let him, and he put his arm around me. He put my head under his chin. "It's going to be okay. I promise. You don't have to go back you can stay here." He whispered to me. I closed my eyes. He held my tightly and he wrapped his other arm around me. I held it there. Wanting to be comforted. Wanting to be safe. I felt safe with him. Like I couldn't be hurt. He was always there protecting me from the words and actions of the bullies. From my Aunt and Uncle. He was always the person I could go to. Would go to.

SMASH!

The sound made me jump. It happened again and again. Someone was trying to get in. Without making a sound Dick picked me up and rolled off behind the bed. Putting me down behind it he motioned for me to hide. I crouched down as low as I could. The person was almost in now. He crouched low beside me hiding. He pulled out his phone and used it to call someone.

"He's here." Dick said then hung up. Just in time to cause the man broke in. Dick crouched over me protectively. The man (I assumed it was a man.) proceeded to root through the jewelry on the dresser. I was scared I didn't know what was going to happen.

"Help is coming." Dick whispered in my ear. It was so quiet I could barely hear it. And he was right cause a minute later the lights flared on and in the doorway stood Bruce. I'd only seen him a couple times before but just the back of his head. His eyes were a dark brown and his hair was black. He had a chiselled jaw and a rough face that looked angry. He was well muscled and very tall. I don't think there was a bit of fat on him. He wore a white business shirt and black pants with dress shoes. He had his arms crossed across his chest.

The criminal was a man he had a ski mask on and a black sweater and black pants but you could tell he had muscle on him. He faced Bruce and pulled a knife. Bruce wasn't even fazed by the weapon.

The thief attacked swinging the knife. Bruce dodged it and disarmed him in one move. The thief stumbled back. But regained his footing and fought hand to hand with Bruce. Dick motioned for me to put my hands under the bed frame and lift. I did not knowing why. I lifted with all my strength it was heavy, especially for 2 pre-teens. Watching the fight I soon realized that Bruce was putting him into position on the side of the bed. We were going to push the bed over on top of him. Knowing the plan I pushed even harder. We got it standing up. And Bruce kicked the guy into it as we kept pushing. The bed fell on him with a loud THUD. He was stuck under it and couldn't get up. Bruce pulled out his phone and casually called the police.

They arrived several minutes later in a flash of blue and red. The sirens could be heard from 5 blocks away. They quickly took the man away. Bruce apologized to me for the inconvenience and expected I'd be staying the night so he'd Alfred show me my room and he left. That's all the interaction I got from the billionaire.

I walked back inside and slumped on the couch. _This is just too much drama for one day._ I lied down and closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the short chapter, but because it's so short i will be posting 2 today. :) lucky you! P.S i forgot to put dates on the last couple chapters like in the episodes :P. The date for the first chapter is**** April 16th 2010 6:01pm.**** The time in the second chapter was ****April 16th 7:52 pm.**

******I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE IF I DID THIS CHARACTER WOULD BE REAL!**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 3 Dick **

**April 16****th**** 10:11pm**

After explaining to the officers outside what happened several times they finally left. I turned to tell Lindsey to go inside and realized she was gone. I ran up to the house and walked in. I turned into the living room to find her asleep on the couch. I sighed in relief. It never occurred to me that she'd be tiered. I bent over and picked upo the blanket. I layed it on her careful not to wake her. She smiled. _Was she awake?_ No she wasn't she was just happy. She rarely was. But I don't blame her, having the life she did. She was always alive at school, laughing smiling. But when she goes home she's so different she's cold, quiet and distant. As distant as I'd been for the past couple for months.

I've been distant 'cause being Robin, you have to catch the bad guys and sometimes it's tiring. Sometimes they get away, and sometimes you don't know what thier plan is. Mister Freeze has gotten away more time then I can count and he's planning something big. Really big, and I wish I knew what it was, who it involved. I worry everyday thinking he'll put the plan into action soon, but there's been no clues or hints as to when this is happening. I've been consumed in trying to find out what. He could be trying to distract me but I don't think so. I sighed and sat down on a chair near the couch. I put my head in my hand. _What do I do?_ I thought._ What is he planning._

"Dick?" someone called. I looked up and Bruce was standing in front of me. "You okay?"

I nod "Just tired." I looked toward Lindsey. I half smiled seeing she was fast asleep still.

He smiled. "then you should get some sleep." I looked back at him. "Don't worry Dick. She'll be fine, and safe."

Reluctantly I stood up and walked out of the living room, casting one more glance at the couch then trudged up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup peoples :P. Didn't i tell you i would post 2 chapters today. lol truth be told i actuall have 12 chapters written already. I just like putting space between my posts so the suspense can sink in. 3:D i am sooo evil. MUAAHAAHAAA!.**

**I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE IF I DID MY CHARACTER WOULD BE REAL!**

**Chapter 4 Dick**

**April 17****th**** 7:01 am **

BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!

I reached over and slammed my hand on my alarm clock groaning from, lack of sleep. I stayed up all niht worrying about Freeze and Lindsey.

_What am I gonna do? _

I sat up and stretched yawning

I walked to my closet and opened the door and walked inside. It was big and full of clothes from the casual to my school uniform. To the back where I hid my Robin costume. I picked up a remote and pressed the red button. The back wall flipped and showed my suit hanging on the wall with my gadgets splayed above and beside it. I walked towards it and picked up my mask. Holding it in my hands I thought about how I can protect her. About how I could keep Lindsey safe from her guardians. _She could stay here._ I thought. But Bruce wouldn't alow it. HE would say she has a home she should live in it. But then again he doesn't know what's going on. Every time I see her bruises or scrapes she begs me not to tell anyone. To say she feel down the stairs or out of a tree. She's scared that she won't be safe. That someone else will get hurt. That someone will find her. She won't tell me who. But I've heard enough to know their dangerous. There was a knock on my door.

Alfred walked in. "Breakfast is ready sir."

"I'll be right down." I said .

He bowed and leaved.

I put the mask back and grabbed my uniform. It was a navy blue blazer and matching dress pants. I pulled on the pants quickly. And grabbed the white shirt. I pulled off my white tank top and put the shirt on. I buttoned it up and put on my Blazer. I went to the bathroom to gel my hair. Once I finished I noticed I was running out. _I'd have to get more. _I thought. I grabbed my shoes and walked to the stairs. I hopped on the railing and slid down. I jumped of at the end and the momentum carried me into a run and I dashed into the kitchen. I slid to a stop in front of a chair.

"Morning." Lindsey said. She was already seated at island finishing a plate of waffles. She was fully dressed in her uniform which was like mine minus the pants. Instead she wore a navy blue skirt. I smiled and said "Morning."

She looked happy, and that made me happy. A cook put a plate of bacon, eggs and toast. Glancing at the clock I realized that if I didn't hurry up we'd be late. I scarfed down my food and grabbed my bag slinging over my shoulder. I turned to tell Lindsey it was time to go and she wasn't there. My blood ran ice cold. _Where'd she go?_

"Hurry up slowpoke or were leaving without you."

I turned around to find her one step ahead of me and at the front door. I sighed in relief and ran to catch up. We raced to the car smiling and laughing. She beat me by a foot. When we got to the car her smile faded. She got in the limo and sat on the other side of me so she was facing me. Hse had a cold look in her eyes. I got in and sat across from her. Alfred started the car. Once we were on our way I put my hand on her knee. Her eyes shot up to me so fast it startled me.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She moved away so my hand fell from her knee. She scooted as far away from me as possible. She looked out the window. "I have something to tell you."

She turned towards me with determination. She stared me right in my eyes and I saw pain and secrets.

I got up and sat beside her. I took her hand and turned her towards me. " You can tell me anything."

She took a deep breathe looked me in the eyes and told me her biggest secret.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, It's me! I love writing this story! Woohoo**

**I do not own Young Justice, if i did this character would be real. XD**

**Chapter 5 Lindsey **

**April 17****th**** 8:30am **

_I told him I cannot believe I told him._ _Even though he is my best friend, I shouldn't have told him._ We pulled up to the school. I looked at dick for the first time in a long time. His eyes were full of shock like he couldn't comprehend what I just told him. I was about to leave the car. "Wait." He said grabbing my hand. He had complete disbelief in his voice, like his brain was trying to deny what I just told him. Tears were starting to fill my eyes. I shook his hand off and left the car in a rush. I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I dropped my bag and ran to the sink. The tears were falling now. I put my hands on the sink to stable my self. I looked in the mirror and saw a red faced red eyed kid. Anger filled me. _Why am I so weak! _ I wiped my face with some paper towels and waited till my face was a normal colour before leaving the bathroom. _ I can`t believe I told him that my dad was a villain. That my dad was Mister Freeze. _ I shook my head. _It was a mistake a horrible mistake I shouldn`t have told him. He`ll never think of me the same. He`ll think i`m evil worthless untrustworthy. He`ll reject me he`ll tell everyone and I`ll be alone all over again. _ The suddenly I realized. _He`ll find me. _I leaned against the locker to keep myself from falling. _He`ll find me and take me away. He`ll hurt anyone who knows about me, I have to leave. Today._ I shook my head clearing it and headed to class.

When the bell rang I ran. I ran out the building. I ran all the way home. I didn`t want to see anyone . No final goodbye`s. I was leaving my frineds and my family in hope to save them from the inevitable. Freeze was coming. I just knew it. When I reached the building it was late. Almost 6, it was dark out but not pitch black. I climbed the fire escape. No way was I going in through the front. I`d go and leave like I was never there

. I finally reached the 5th floor and climbed through my window. I tumbled inside not worrying about the noise cause no one would be home at this time. I ran to my closet and ripped out my travel bags. I haven't needed to use them in years. I pulled out all my drawers and dumped the contents into the bags. I finished packing then went to search fro money. I couldn`t get away from here if I had no money. I lifted my mattress and took the hundred dollars I saved from my entire life and put it in a pair of pants. I took off my skirt and pulled on the black skinny jeans. I tore off my blazer amnd tie so I was just wearing my blouse. I ran to the living room and searched for an hour to find any more money. I came up with $150. _It would last long enough to get me away from here_. I thought. I pulled out the last drawer and as I dumped it in the suitcase a voice behind me said, "That`s not a good idea." I turned around throwing the empty drawer toward the window. The figure jumped away from it and it broke against the wall. "Is this a common greeting for you?!" He said as he stepped into the light. The person was the boy wonder. Robin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Personally I LOVE this chapter, and I love what happens. If you don't tough luck. This is my story not yours!**

**Chapter 6 Lindsey **

**April 17****th**** 6:23**

`What do you want? Why are you here?" I yelled.

" To stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life, and to ask for your help." He answered.

"I'm not making a mistake," I walked over to my suitcase and zipped it up. "It's the only way."

"No it's not. You think it is but even if you leave he will hurt the people you care about."

I froze. _Does he know? How could he know._ "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Your Father. Mister Freeze."

I looked down ashamed. _ He did know._ "This isn't the first time you've visited me. What do you want." I stared at him angrily.

"Ya it seems that danger is attracted to you." My expression didn't change. "Just hear me out." He said "Freeze is planning something big. Really big and we don't know what it is and-"

"and you thought maybe I knew?" I broke him off. He nodded.I chuckled to myself. "Well you came to the wrong place. I've been running from him my whole life. This is why I'm leaving now." I sighed. I looked at him. " I made a mistake today. I told a friend my secret, he could get hurt. I need to leave to take Freeze's attention somewhere else. Somewhere away from him." I looked to the floor, my eyes watering.I clenched my fists and said through gritted teeth. "I would never forgive myself if he got hurt." I Grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder and grabbed the other by the handle and walked over to the window. He grabbed my arm.

"Even if you leave he'll still go after them, he'll torture the people you care about for information. He'll huirt your friends even if you leave. We-I can protect you. Running away is the biggest mistake anyone can make." I shook my arm away from his grasp and dropped my bag.

"How would you know." I said facing him.

"Because I ran away once. Before I was Robin." He sighed and sat on my window sill. " My parents were killed in an accident by a mobster. I ran away from the foster home I was given and tried to find my parents killer. It seemed like a good idea at the time but as I was on the road I realized I had no plan. I had no food no water. My money didn't last long. It was cold and I wasn't prepared properly. Long story short it was a bad idea. I almost died-"

"And you think being here is better?" I yelled at him. "You don't know who lives here. You don't know what they do. Sure we live in a nice apartment but no one knows what goes on inside." With each sentence I stepped closer to him until I had him leaning out the window. I had my finger on his chest point at him. "Being away from here is safer, for me and everyone." Tears started forming in my eyes. Weak from crying and running I put my head on his chest. Needing comfort from anyone. He hesitantly put his arms around me and rested his chin on my head.

"Stay." He whispered. I shook my head. I pushed myself away .

"No I'm not staying, you can't make me." I turned away from him. He grabbed my hand and I turned around and tried to slap him. He caught my hand and pushed me against the wall. My hands were level with my shoulders. I couldn't move. He had me pinned against the wall. I looked up at his face. The domino mask that hid his eyes glistened in the dark.

"Stay. Please." He whispered leaning his head towards me. He moved his hand to cup the back off my neck. My hand fell on his chest. My hand turned into a fist gripping on his chest. I looked down mad that he had me cornered. I peered up at him his mouth was close to mine and coming closer. It was fast but it felt like forever. His kiss was amazing. His lips were cold and smooth. It tasted sweet. It felt like a promise. Like we'd see each other again. Then he was gone. Like a flash of lightning the kiss only lasting for a second. Then, nothing. He was gone. I looked at my bag. On it was a piece of paper. On it in big letters was the word **Stay.** I smiled, and that's what I did. I stayed.


	7. Chapter 7

**I ship these two. :P There so cute.**

**I don't own Young Justice is i did this character would be real. :P**

**Chapter 7 Dick **

**April 17****th**** 6:42**

I leaned forward closer to her. She was against the wall. My hand on her wrist the other cupping the back of her neck. She had a grip on my shirt with her free hand. She looked up at me, her deep blue eyes full of anger. I was so close now. She smelled like oranges. I inhaled deeply and kissed her. It was fast. As soon as it began it ended. I was out the window on the fire escape. I looked in and saw her stand there for a couple seconds dazed. I smiled to myself. She sighed and leaned against the wall. She walked over to the bed where I left the note. She opened it and smiled. Lindsey grabbed the bag closest to her and dumped the contents back into her drawers. A huge grinned crossed my face._ I will do anything and everything in my power to keep you safe. _ I thought. I turned away from her apartment and took off. Doing flips and tucks I swung my way across Gotham heading for the bat cave.

"WOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled.

I woke up bright and early the next day eager to get to school and see if she was there. There and safe. I quickly got changed into my uniform. I ran down the stairs and past Alfred who was coming up to wake me.

"Master Dick, where are you headed?" he asked

"To school Al. I want to be there early today."

"Very well." He replied. I grabbed my bag and Alfred tossed me my lunch. I jogged outside and grabbed my bike and rode to school.

When I got there it was quiet really quite. I parked my bike in one of the locks.

"Hey." Barbara said running up to me.

"Hey Babs." I replied.

"Seriously" she complained. "Stop calling me that."

I chuckled.

BEEP BEEP. My phone rang.

I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dick it's me." Lindsey was on the other line. " I think we need to talk about, um previous happenings."

"Ya. We do." I said.

"Meet me at the back of the school." She hung up.

I turned towards Barb. "Sorry something came up. I got to go."

I ran leaving a confused Barb behind.

She was waiting for me at the back of the school.

"Hey." She greeted avoiding eye contact.

"Hi." I leaned against the wall beside her.

She sighed. "Look about yesterday –"

"I don't care." I interrupted her.

"What?" she asked.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her off the wall into my arms. I hugged her tightly. "I don't care." I whispered. "I don't care who you are. Who your parents are. What might happen in the future. I don't care about any of that. Because your my friend and I care about you." She put her arms around me and hugged me back.

"I care about you too." She whispered so close to my ear. I felt her smile on my shoulder. She pulled away but was still close enough for my arms to be around her waist. She looked up to me. A huge smile beaming on her face. I smiled back. Bigger than I have in a long time. I rested my forehead on hers.

She leaned closer to me. Her lips inching closer and closer. She was going to kiss me.

The bell rang. I pulled away.

"We should get to class." I said.

She nodded.

"I'll walk you there." I held out my arm and she took it. We walked toward our classes.

Sitting in 3rd period Geography was probably the most boring thing in the world. I looked out the window letting my mind wander. Somehow it got on the topic of this morning. When Lindsey and I almost kissed. _WHY? _I thought. _ Why as Robin I could kiss her. But as Dick Grayson, I couldn't. Is it because when I'm robin I have more courage. I'm more dominant. I don't get it. _ I sighed. Really loud. So loud it attracted the attention of my whole class. I blushed in embarresement.

"Dick." My teacher said.

"Sir?"

"Please read the next chapter for us."

"Um-"

Before I could say anything else my classroom exploded.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry for all the short chapter's. I'm trying to make them longer.**

**I do not own Young Justice. If i did this character would be real.**

**Chapter 8 Dick **

**April 18****th**** 1:19 pm**

The explosion was loud. Loud and painful. It felt like fire eating me. I blacked out for a couple minutes but when I came to it was complete chaos.

When I came to fire was everywhere, and spreading quickly. I looked around and saw my classroom in shambles. People were crushed under the weight of the roof and their desks. I pushed mine off my legs and got up. I looked around. _I need to help these people. But not as Dick as Robin, and I'll need back up._

I ran as fast as I hoping my stash wasn't destroyed in the explosion. I ran to the loneliest part of the school the ones no one ever uses. The whole way the flames lapping at my feet. When I got there I scanned my hand and the doors opened revealing my costume and utility belt. I entered the room and hastily put them on. I grabbed my radio and contacted an old friend and my mentor.

He arrived in a "flash" so to speak. Along with his mentor.

"Sup Rob." Kid Flash said as he came skidding to a stop in front of me.

"No time for chit chat KF." I said.

"He's right." said batman. "Explosions have been seen on here, here, here and here." He motioned to the school blueprints he had. I gasped when I saw one of the targets was Lindsey's classroom. Batman continued. "We'll split up and save as many people that we can before this whole school collapses."

All four of us nod and take off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Another short chapter. :( I know. I suck for not giving you guys more.**

**I do not own Young Justice. If i did this character would be real.**

**Chapter 9 Lindsey **

**April 18****th**** 1:19 pm**

The explosion was so loud. My ears were ringing for a half hour after the blast. The explosion knocked me out of my math desk and into the back wall. I fell on the ground but before I had time to get up the desks flew back and fell on me. I blacked out. When I woke up I was the only on in the room, and the room was on fire. They probably left without me because they didn't see me. I tried to get up but couldn't. I was stuck under the desks. The flames were getting higher and the smoke got thicker. Soon it was hard to breathe. With each breathe came a weeze and a cough. I started losing consciousness.

_So,_ I thought. _This is how I die._

Slowly my eyes started closing. I was giving up. Giving up? No. I wasn't about to give up. Slowly but surely I eased the desks off of me. I breathed a sigh of relief oncei was out of the room. I ran down the hall of the third floor looking fro anyone else who might have been trapped. But no, there was no one they all got out. _Then I should get going. _I charged forward but another explosion rocked the floor. The windows broke and the shattered pieces fell from the 3rd floor with me.

"Oof." I mumbled. As I felt something solid catch me. I hadn't realized that my eyes were closed. When I opened them I was soaring through the air in someone's arms. I looked up to see who had saved me. I'm not gonna say I wasn't surprised, it is was the Boy Wonder.

"Hold on tight." He said.

I looked forward to see a roof. He let go of the rope and I tightened my grip on him. We tumbled onto the roof top. I landed on top of him his arms still around me. My head on his chest.

I groaned.

"Are you alright?" He asked,sitting up. Which was hard to do since I was still on him. He positioned me so I was in his lap with the back of my head resting on his chest.

"Ya. I'm fine." I said. I got up and brushed myself off.

BOOM a third explosion? The roof shook. I lost my footing but, thankfully Robin caught me.

"We need to get off this building." he said.

"Really?" I pushed myself away from him. " I thought we could just lounge around up here and wait for death." I said hysterically. I was panicking. This had never happened to me before . I was scared.

He chuckled at me.

I glared at him.

"Don't worry. You'll always be safe with me." He took my hand and wrapped his arm around me. With the other he took out his bird hook and shot it to the nearby building, where it latched onto the roof.

"Ready?" He asked.

I took a deep breath and looked at him. "Yes?"

And we jumped.


	10. Chapter 10

**Why are there so many short chapters! I'm an idiot. I thought they'd be longer. GAAHHHHHHH!**

**I do not own Young Justice. If i did this character would be real.**

**Chapter 10 Lindsey**

**April 18****th**** 1:37 pm**

Slowly he lowered us to the ground. He made sure I held on tight. That I wouldn't fall. I looked up at him. His Black domino mask were covering what I thought would be beautiful eyes. His lips pulled back in a smile. His lips. How the felt. How they tasted. I blushed at the memory.

"What?" He said catching my gaze.

I looked away "Nothing."

A few moments later our feet touched the ground. He unhooked his bird hook and rolled it up.

"Your not safe here." He said looking around at the destruction.

"You think?" I said sarcastically.

"Come one." He grabbed my hand and we ran.

Debris was still falling from the sky, small and large. We dodged them all. Once we got to a safe place he let me catch my breath.

"Were almost out. We need-"

"No." I interrupted him. "I need to get out there are still people to save." I took his hand and looked up at his face and sighed. " I know you said you'd protect me, but there are others who need you more than I do."

He put my hand to his face. " I know." He said his eyes closed. "But what if-"

"No but's Robin. They need you." He dropped my hand.

"She's right you know." Said Kid Flash coming out of nowhere carrying 2 unconscious people on his shoulders.

He nodded, and kissed me. This time it was long and deep. Full of passion. He wrapped his arms around my waist bringing me closer. I put my arms around his shoulders deepening the kiss. It felt like magic.

"Dawg you can make out with your girlfriend later. Right now we have people to save." He dashed off.

Robin pulled away. He took my hand. "Run as fast as you can. Find any way to get off the school grounds. Wait by the curb. I'll find you. I promise." Then he took off.

I turned and ran as fast as I could not knowing where I was going. I was in a daze. Half from the amazing kiss. And half from the fact that Kid Flash called me Robin's Girlfriend. I smiled at the thought. Soon I was out of harms way. At the edge of the school. I sighed and sat down on the curb. I was to tired to notice the van pull up behind me. I sighed and looked up at the sky smiling.

Suddenly a pair of dark cold hands emerged from the van and grabbed me. One around my waist the other on my mouth muffling my screams of terror. The strong arms would not let go as another pair of hands injected me with something. I don't know what it was but it made me sleepy. Before I could black out he figure let go of me and I slumped onto the floor of the van. Staring up at the face that had terrorized my whole child hood. The face of my Father. Mister Freeze.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm a horrible person for giving you short chapters. Mer**

**I do not own Young Justice. If i did this character would be real.**

**Chapter 11 Dick **

**April 18****th**** 1:42**

I ran towards the fire dashing into the closest building. The smoke was too thick. I started coughing. I put on my rebreather and charged forward.

"Help!" someone called.

I turned in the direction of the voice and ran.

"Help!"

There it was again. I turned into the closest room and saw someone crushed under the weight of the ceiling. I gasped. The man stuck under the roof was Icicle Junior.

My face turnedto anger and I stalked over to where he lay. "What are you doing here!" I yelled.

He laughed. "Just chilling, Boy Wonder."

He tried to get up but wqas stuck under the weight of the roof. He looked up at me "A little help here?"

I turned away clenching my fists. _If I don't save him how can I be a hero. But if I do he might trick me. What do I do?_

" Come on dude we don't have much time. Are you gonna help me or not." He persited.

I cursed under my breathe and turned to help him. He was right we didn't have much time. More of the roof was coming down on us. Soon I got him out and sure enough he double crossed me. He grew his hands into a large ice one and hit me against the wall. I hit it and fell. I tried to get up but he kicked me in my stomach crashing me against the wall again. I curled up in pain.

He chuckled and tossed something that looked like and IPad infront of me.

I looked towards him. "What are you doing here." I asked.

"Just taking care of business." He motined towards the pad which had turned on. I sat up slowly and watched the screen.

On the screen was playing what looked like security camera footage. I watched closely as the action unfolded.

Lindsey was coming full speed around the corner and to the end of the school. She bent over clutching her side 'cause of a cramp, catching her breathe.

I smiled. I was happy she was safe. But, that safety was short lived.

She sat down on the curb her back to the road. I guess she was so preoccupied that she didn't notice the van roll up behind her.

I watched in horror as the doors opened and a pair of arms grabbed her and dragged her in.

I was in shock for a few seconds but, as soon as I started to move Junior froze me against the wall.

"Sorry Bat Brat. I can't let you interfere. It'll be best if you stay here and die in the fire." He walked to the window. "See ya." He said before jumping out.

No matter how hard I struggled I could not get free of the ice. It was melting but not fast enough. I finally got my hand free and started to chip away at the ice with my birdarang. In minutes I was free. I ran to the window and looked out to see if I could still follow Junior. But, I was to late. I sighed.

TSSSS TSSSS. I turned around to see where that sound was coming from. It seemed Juniopr had left me a present . A can of gas. My eyes widedned in realization and I turned to climb out the window, when the explosion hit me. It launched me so far out the window. I was coming close to the ground when out of nowhere a black figure emerged. It caught me and we swung to safety.

"It's ok. I got you it said." We landed on the closest roof and he let me go. I tumbled on the roof landing on my stomach. He walked over to me cape and cowl and said. "Everyone is out. Everyone is safe." He knelt down and put his hand on my back.

I got up on all fours. "No." I said. Digging my fingers into the roof. "No there not."


	12. Chapter 12

******Here i am tossing you another short one. Deal with it.**

**I do not own Young Justice. If i did this character would be real.**

**Chapter 12 Dick**

** April 16 2:13 **

We landed not far from the school. On a field behind it. The Flash and his sidekick came running up to us.

"Everyone is out. There all safe." Flash said.

"No. There not." I said.

KF looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" Flash asked.

I looked behind me at Batman. He nodded. So I told them. "One of the students was taken. Lindsey."

"Why would they take her?" Flash asked.

" I don't know. Junior set the fire as a distraction for us. For us to be preoccupied while his comrades took her." I was getting mad now. I clenched my fists in an effort to calm down. _I failed her._ I shook my head clearing it. "They drove her out with the fire. They kept us busy with the fire. She was grabbed by someone. I don't know who. If I got my hands on the security tape I could enhance it and find out who took her."

Batman nodded. "Then let's go."

"Where?" asked KF.

"To the Bat Cave."

We arrived in minutes. I hopped out and jogged to the Computer and stated hacking the school's mainframe. In seconds I pulled up the footage of the kidnapping. As I enhanced it Flash, Kid Flash, and Batman were behind me watching. I made some final adjustments and finally we could make out a figure.

My mouth dropped open. I don't know the other's expressions but they must have been as shocked as I was.

The man that kidnapped Lindsey was Mister Freeze.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Young Justice if i did this character would be real.**

**Chapter 13 Lindsey**

**April 18****th**** 6:41 pm**

I'd been drugged. I felt like I was weightless floating in space waiting for the anchor of consciousness to drag me back to the surface. But it was dark and quiet forever. Like a silent nightmare that would never end. I thought it would never end.

But it did, and when it did I had the biggest headache. First I heard voices. I couldn't make out the words but I could figure out there was more than one person in this van. I blacked out again. The second time I opened my eyes I could make out dark figures in the blurriness. Soon I was out again. When I finally came to I felt the van bumping up and down and I moved with it. To stabilize myself I turned over and put one hand on the cold floor of the metal van. My movement brought attention to myself.

"Look who's up." A voice said.

I looked up to see the cold and hard face of Icicle Junior. Suddenly I felt sick. I covered my mouth with my free hand, but I couldn't hold it. I retched on Junior's feet.

"Gross!" he yelled he pushed me to the other side of the van with his clean foot. I slid and hit the back door of the van. I closed my eyes and clutched my stomach. I moaned.

"I told you, you gave her to much sedative. She reacts badly to it. I should know." My eyes opened fast. I knew that voice. It was so familiar but I couldn't place it. I haven't heard it in years.

"Sorry Pops." Junior said sarcastically. But not to his dad, to another dad in the van. I slowly lifted myself up to a sitting position and looked around. I couldn't see anyone in the van but me Junior and Killer Frost.

"Shut it Junior. You're giving me a headache." The voice said.

It came from the front. I stood up putting my hand against the wall of the van and looked at the bars that separated the drivers half from the cargo half. In the front seat beside the driver was Mister Freeze. It all came back to me suddenly. I swayed and my knees buckled. I hit the floor hard._ He found me. No, d-did he? _ I swallowed hard. _Did he hurt my friend's. Is one of them here now. _ I got on all fours to try and balance myself.

"She's awake Freeze. What do we do?" Asked Frost.

"Nothing." He responded. "She is to weak to fight back and if she does she knows there will be consequences." He looked back at me through the grate.

I looked up at him with pure hatred. I clenched my teeth to keep myself from lashing out at him. I clenched my fists. "Who-who else did you take?"

He turned back around. It seemed like he was ignoring me when he said. "Don't worry we didn't hurt any of your friends. We just took you."

I sighed in relief.

"What do you want with me?" I looked around.

"It's a secret." Junior said with a devilish grin.

_Great. I'm stuck here with 3 no 4 psycho killers. How the fuck am I supposed to get out of this._

I looked around checking out the inside of the van. There were doors on the side. _ That's probably how they grabbed me. Through the side of the van._

We hit a bump and the doors opened slightly then shut. I raised my eyebrow. _If I run into the door while we hit a bump I should be able to get out, and once I'm out I'm gone._

We hity a second bump and I charged the door. The doors burst open and I flew out of the van. I hit the pavement hard. I landed on my left arm. The pain was so bad. I rolled clching my arm. I stopped and got up using my good hand. The van skidded to a stop. My eyes widened and I ran. I ran into the woods nearby hoping to lose them.

"Get her!" Freeze yelled.

I ran far into the woods and hid behind a tree. I pulled out my phone.

"Shit! No service." I whispered. That didn't stop me from trying. I dialed the frist number that was on my list. Dicks.

I know it was a bad idea but I was panicking.

"Hello?"

_Thank god he answered! _"Hello, Dick?"

"Lindsey is that you? What's wrong where are you."

"I'm in so much trouble." I swallowed hard. I started to cry uncontrollably. "I'm so scared Dick. I don't know where I am." I whispered.

"Shh. It's ok, everything is going to be fine." I could here he was choking up.i heard him take a deep breathe. "What happened?"

"Come out! Come out, where ever you are!" Junior Called.

"Oh god." I murmured into the phone. "He found me Dick. Freeze he found me and took me. Please." I begged. "Please help me." I sobbed. I was panicking. I had to run. I looked to my left then my right, and I ran.

"There!" Frost yelled. Pointing in my direction.

Ice shot by me, hitting the trees and ground beside me.

"Lindsey! Lindsey! Answer me!." Dick called from the phone.

I turned to see how far they were away from me. Big mistake. My legs were hit by ice. I fell to the ground letting go of the phone. I tried to crawl away but Freeze stepped on my iced legs. I turned my torso around to see him. I had never been more scared in my entire life


	14. Chapter 14

**Merp**

**I do not own Young Jusyice if i did this character would be real.**

**Chapter 14 Lindsey**

**April 1****st**** 2006 **

**5:07 pm**

I groaned as I sat up. I put my head in my hands feeling a headache come one. I looked around and saw I was in my room.

_How'd I get __**here**__?_ I got up and walked around the room. It felt fake like it wasn't real. _Was it a dream?_ I pinched myself. _ Hmm no pain. Interesting. I guess I'm dreaming then. _ My thought vibrated all around me.

CRASH!

I jumped at the sound. I looked towards my door. "It came from out there." I said. Of course if this wasn't a dream it would have led to my living room. Well It **was** a dream so guess where it led me.

To be honest I didn't really know. There were 12 bookshelves. With signs on them. The signs had years on them. Year 97-10. _Was it? Was it where I kept all my memories? _I gasped at the thought. To test the theory I grabbed a book The spine of it was labeled with the date. It read April 1st were little pieces of paper sticking out of the book labeling the 24 hours of the day. I opened it the 12' o'clock and immediately regretted it.

I'd always wanted to go to the circus. Even at the age of 8 the want to go was still strong. I wanted to see the strong men, the clowns, the loin tamers. But most of all the trapeze artists. The artists for this circus were called The Flying Graysons. My Aunt and Uncle took me on what would be the most memorable experience ever. Not because of the excitement, but because of the tragedy.

We walked in, and it looked like what you would expect any circus to look like. Bug and colourful. We got seats in the middle as the show began. There were oohs and aahs from multiple performances. But the only act I cared about was The Flying Graysons.

Soon they were up. They were just as beautiful as I thought they would be. Doing flips and tucks and all without the safety of a net. It was exhilarating to watch. But at the end of the act, things took a turn of the worst.

The whole family was on one of the 3 platforms doing there ending pose. I guess the platform could't hold them. Only later did I realize it was sabatoge. The platform broke sending the Graysons tumbling towards the ground. But at the last possible second Mary and John Grayson threw there only son Dick to the safety of the next platform. He had no choice as to watch in as much terror as I had on my face. As his entire family fell to their death.

I pulled out of the memory. _So that's the first time I saw Dick. I can't believe I forgot._ I put the book back and wandered around the Library. They had everything. From when I was born to now. I walked to the current date and pulled out the book. _I wonder._ I opened the book, and it was blank. "Well I guess no sneak peaks." I put the book back.

Then I was yanked from my dream.

I sat up fast so fast I got dizzy. I put my head in my hands and moaned. "What happened?" I asked myself. I could see my breathe. _Man is it ever cold in here._ I looked around and saw I was in a brightly lit square room. The walls and floor were covered in ice. _Great. _I thought. I got up careful not to slip and fall. I noticed a pair of pants int the corner and quickly changed into them. _At least 'Im warmer now than when I was in my uniform. _One of the walls looked more clear then the others. Curiosity took me over to the wall. I pressed my hand up against it an wiped off the frost. I could see right through the ice. I wiped up and down the wall so I could get a better view. I was in some sort of lab. There was as much ice as there was weird little gizmo's lieing around everywhere. I hit the wall with my fist. It was solid and really thick. There was no way I was getting out of here. I shook. It was so cold. I started shivering uncontrollably. I crouched down holding myself. I was in a cell blocked off by ice, in a lab who knows where. I took another look at the empty lab. _Where was everybody_ ?

I got up and leaned against the cool wall and gripped my left arm.

"How am I supposed to get out of here." I whispered. I closed my eyes and bowed my head. _I'll never be able to get out. It's impossible. One girl against 4 Super Villains._ I opened my eyes and put my head back so I was looking at the frost covered ceiling. I sighed heavily. There was no way out. My only chance of escape is if someone rescues me. _But a rescue from who? Does anyone even know I'm here?_

I turned towards the wall and launched my fist in it. Pain shot through my arm as a small crack appeared on the ice. It was too small to make a difference but at least it gave me hope that escape was possible.

*CREAK*

A door opened in the distance and 2 figures walked through. They were arguing.

"It's not ready Freeze. It could kill her." Said Icicle Senior. "My work in Cryokenetics isn't complete."

"I don't care. You owe me and I want It done now." Argued Freeze.

"It will take time."

"We don't have time. The longer we wait the more time the League has time to find us." Freeze sounded really angry.

"We don't have a choice Victor." replied Icicle Senior.

Freeze grabbed him by the coller. "Don't call me by that name Menkant." He pushed Senior away and walked out of the room. Senior followed shortly after with a case of test tubes. Probably for testing.

_Cryokinetics. I've heard of that before. That's-_ I paused thinking. _That's the stuff Freeze tried to save my mom with. But what was he talking about. "You might kill her." Senior had said. Her? Who's her? Frost? My mom?_

Then it dawned on me.

"It's-it's me…." I mumbled. I started piecing the pieces of the puzzle in my head_. Cryokinetics is what turned Fries into Freeze. And senior said it might kill me. Which means that they're going to –_ Suddenly I couldn't breathe. _There going to turn me into one of them._

Panic started rising in my chest. _ What-what are they going to do to me? _ I sank to my knees and tried to slow down my breathing. It wasn't working. _I'm so scared. I'm completely terrified. What am I going to do? Hurry. If someone is trying to find me, please. Please hurry. Before it's too late._


	15. Chapter 15

******I do not own Young Juistice if i did this character would be real**

**Chapter 15 Dick**

**April 18****th**** 2:20 pm **

After staring at the footage for a good 5 minutes Batman broke the silence.

"I thought this would happen."

It was 5 simple words, but that's all it took.

I hung my head and clenched my fists to keep from lashing out at him. "You what?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"I thought this would happen. This was his plan. We just weren't fast enough to catch him. To stop him for good."

I turned to look at him. Anger filled me ad I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"You knew this would happen?!" I yelled at him.

He nodded.

I swore and punched the desk leaving a dent.

"You knew and you didn't tell me? You just sent her to her death! Freeze will kill her! Or worse!" I was pacing now back and forth. The heroes and sidekick watched as I raged. "Iknow you didn`t like her, but did you really have to go so far as to practically hand her to Freeze? I made her a promise," I had stopped pacing now and was yelling directly at him. Something I would not have done if I hadn't gone insane from rage. I made her a promise that I would protect her from that monster she once called a father. And here you are practically handing her to him.!" I turned and walked out of the Bat cave. Batman called me numerous times but I kept walking. I imagine that Wally and his mentor left, but I couldn't care less about them right now. I ran out of the first secret passage I saw. Once I was out of the Batcave I printed through the house towards my room. I passed by beautiful paintings and tapestry's. Priceless artifacts and valuables. All of them dazziling to the eye.

I skidded to a stop in front of my room catching my breath. I got in and charged to closet changing out of my Robin costume. I was so furious with him. I pulled on a pair of sweats I didn't bother putting on a shirt. And I thumped on my bed. I sat up and crossed my legs putting my head in my hands.

_Why? Why couldn't I tell him the main reason I was mad._ The truth is the main reason I was mad was because she was my best friend, maybe even more. _Well she's more to Robin then she is to Dick Grayson._ She was my friend and I let her down. She could die and I would blame myself. Batman would think I'm weak for having feelings. But to be honest I can't imagine life without her. Without her laugh, her smile, her personality. Everything she was would only be a memory. A memory that could bring as much pain as the memory of how my family died.

I lied down and rolled over onto my stomach and out my face in my pillow. I breathed in deeply. It still smelled like her from when she was here last. It smelt like strawberry's this time. I smiled. The frowned.

_It's all my fault. But I can't give up._

I hopped off my bed and headed for my laptop. I pulled it out and opened the security tape form the kidnapping.

After enhancing the video several times I could make out the licence plate.

2G1 567.

I smiled now I was getting somewhere.

Suddenly my phone vibrated. I picked it up and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Dick? Is that you?"

My eyes widened at the voice. It was Lindsey's.

"Lindsey is that you? What's wrong where are you?" I asked.

"I'm in so much trouble." He voice was quavering. "I'm so scared Dick. I don't know where I am." She was whispering. _She must be hiding._

"Shh. It's ok, everything is going to be fine." My voice choked. I tried to calm myself down but it wasn't working. _What do I do?_ I took a deep breathe. "What happened?"

"Come out! Come out, where ever you are!" I heard someone call from the background.

"Oh god" she said. "He found me Dick. Freeze, he- he found me and took me. Please." She begged. "Please help me." She let out a sob. _Oh god, Oh god. What do I do? How can I help her?_

"There!" I heard in the phone.

I listened closely into the phone I heard foot steps probably hers.

"Lindsey! Lindsey! Answer me!." I was panicking now.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Hello! Hello!"

The phone had died.

I slammed my phone on my bed in frustration.

"Shit!" I yelled.

_I have to find her fast. Before anything happens to her._


	16. Chapter 16

**WOO HOO for long chapter.**

**I do not own Young Justice if i did then this charcter would be real.**

**Chapter 16 Dick**

**April 25****th ****9:10pm **

It took days to find the owner of the vehicle. There was so much hacking it was ridiculous. It belonged to a Mark Johnson on a mountain outside Bludhaven. He was well hidden. I wonder why?

As soon as I got his address I was gone and on my way. I wasn't going to ask for Batman's help. He wouldn't allow me to go. He's say it was too dangerous and that I was driven by rage. But no I'm not driven by rage. I'm driven by the need to save her.

I had hopped on my bike and was about to leave when I was confronted by 2 people I didn't think I'd see for a while.

One was the red haired, green eyed, energetic, 15 year old Wally West. On his right was Roy Harper, who was kinda short for an 18 year old. His read hair was always kept nice and wasn't everywhere like Wally's. His blue eyes were covered by dark sunglasses. The same kind I was wearing under my helmet. They were both in civies (Civilian clothes) like me.

Confused I asked. "What are you guys doing here?" I pulled off my helmet, looking at the two boys.

"Isn't it obvious dude." Wally asked.

I shook my head.

"Were coming with you." Roy said.

I shook my head again. "No way. Not happening."

"Yes way" Wally counterd. "You can't stop us Rob. (Rob=Robin. He says rob because roy doesn't know who he is). "You need our help."

I thought about it. It was true. I could use there help. But I didn't want them to get mixed up In this.

"Your not coming. It's none of your business." I said putting my helmet back on.

"Yes it is." Roy said grabbing my helmet. "Your our friend. Your in trouble. You need our help." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Were here for you ,we can work together."

I sighed. "Your right." I mumbled. "Fine, you can come." I said louder.

Wally fist bumped the air. "ROAD TRIP!" he yelled. I smacked him on the head.

"Be quiet you idiot. Batman and Bruce don't know I'm going anywhere. I was actually trying to sneak out when you guys showed up." I looked to Roy. "Take big mouth over hear and grab a couple bikes."

He nodded and tossed me my helmet. I put it on and after much fuss about the colour of Wally\s bike we were on off. Heading fast towards the mountain range outside Bludhaven.

We reached the shack and it was freaking freezing. The mountain was so high there was snow on the ground. We stopped a few miles away from the shack to pull on jackets.

"Damn it's cold up here." Roy said as he pulled on his jackets. "So what's the plan anyway?" He asked me.

"We scout it out see if she's in there. If she's not we'll check if any one is in there. If it's empty we sneak in and find out where the van went."

"Well you only need 2 people for a scouting mission, so I'll go check the perimeter for any clues." Wally suggested.

I nodded and he dashed off in a blur.

"Well.' Roy said. "Let's go check it out."

We snuck up to the first window and peered in.

It looked like a normal little cottage. It had a fireplace that was still going with a comfortable looking chair in front of it. Behind it were trophies. Not the metal kind. Like the hunting kind. There was at least twelve dead stuffed animal heads. There were pictures of woods and lakes and a wooden stairway leading up to another floor.

"I'll go check upstairs." I said. "Hold your position and alert me when you see anyone coming."

I pulled out my utility belt and used my bat hook to get up on the next floor. I crawled through the window. Again there was no one there. There were 3 rooms and I checked them all. There was no one home.

"All clear!" I yelled out the window to Roy.

He then walked through the front door and started looking around. After I did my sweep upstairs I joined Roy downstairs. At that moment Wally ran through the door. He skidded to a stop in front of us.

"You guys need to see this."

Wally led us a couple miles up the road.

"Where are we going Wally?" Roy asked. "Is there even anything up here?"

"Just trust me." Wally said.

We stopped and Wally ponited to the road. There were skids marks they went for a couple feet then stopped. I kneeled down and pulled out my portable CPU. I skanned the tracks of the tires and compared them to the one's on the tape.

"There a match." I said.

I stood up and looked around Roy was staring at something.

"Wally I think you missed something." Roy motioned us over. I looked from behind him ther was a giant print in the snow. I couldn't make it out.

"This isn't right." I pulled out my CPU. I checked the weather up here. "It snowed yesturday why is this here."

"Maybe it's not hers. Maybe this happened a couple hours ago." Wally suggested.

"No." I said. "It's her DNA in the print."

I touched the print it was pure ice.

"Wow it must have been so cold up here that the prints froze." Wally said,

"Well that does make it easier to see where the tracks go. Maybe she got away." Roy said.

"No she didn't" I answered.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"She called me. Something happened to her. She didn't escape. C'mon let's follow the frozen prints."

"Which one's there are 5 of them." Asked wally.

"We'll split up. It looks like those 2 paths follow each other and the same with these. I'll follow these one's."

We followed our designated paths. It looked like these were Lindsey's footprints. I followed them. They were disorganized and everywhere, and they were spaced far apart. Which means she was running. I followed the footsteps to a tree. It looked like she stood there for a few seconds.

This must have been when she called me. I scanned the tree and I found some of her DNA. _Yep. She was definitely here. _I ran my hand along the trunk of the tree. _If I was only here a few days ago._ I sighed, and kept following the footprints. They only went for a couple more feet till I got to the end. _This looks like this is where they caught up to her._ I was about to turn away when I saw something shiny on the ground. I kneeled down and put my hand in the snow. I pulled out a phone. It was her phone. I opened it and the whole screen was cracked. Though it was still operative. It showed the last person she called. It was me. Sighed and closed it. I stood up and put it in my pocket.

"Find anything." Wally asked skidding to a stop in front of me.

"Just her phone. There's nothing important on it." I kept walking past him.

VROOM! VROOM!

"Get down." Roy whispered harshly. We crouched down and saw a motorcycle rush by. It was heading right for the shack we looked through. We quickly followed it to the house.

"You think we should interrogate him?" Wally asked.

I nodded.

"but how do we approach this. We can't just barge in and demand to know-" I said. But before I could finish Wally ran off.

"WHERE IS SHE! WHERE IS SHE!"

Roy and I rushed in and saw Wally pinning the man to his chair.

"What are you doing!" Roy yelled.

Wally let go confused. "An interrogation?"

I face palmed myself. I walked over to the man. "I'm sorry sir. Our friend is a little confused."

"It's alright son. It just surprised me a little. I don't get much visitors up here." The man said.

"We were wondering if you could help us-" Roy started.

"Find a friend?" The man finished.

"How?" Wally asked.

"Well you were screaming in my face. Where is she. So I assumed you were looking for someone. "

"Um yes sir. We are looking for someone. Can you help." I asked.

"I'll try." He said.

I pulled out a picture of the licence plate. "Is this your van?"

He took the picture and looked at it.

"Yeah it is. It got stolen a couple days ago. He looke like a really normal gu besides the whie hair and really pale skin. Then all of a sudden he turned into an ice monster. I blacked out then and when I woke up my van was gone."

"Do you know where it went?" Roy asked.

"No." The man answered. "But I know how to find out."

"How?" Wally asked.

"I can track it online with the GPS."

"Dick why didn't you think of that?" Wally turned to me.

"I did but I couldn't get in the site was triple encrypted.."

"Yeah it's a very secure system."

The man gave me his username and password and I entered it on my CPU. It took a couple days for it to pinpoint the exact location. It did have to search the whole world for one van.

We sat around and did nothing while we waited. It aggravated me to see that it was taking so long to find one stupid van.

"If we're lucky, and their dumb, they'd have left the van by there hide out." Roy said on the last day.

PING PING.

"There is it." Wally said.

"It looks like it's at an abandoned Lab in Dakota City. Give me a sec guys." I pulled up the previous owners of the lab up. Victor Fries' picture popped up. "Well if she's not there then I don't know where she is."


	17. Chapter 17

**Look at all these long chapters. P.S i'm done writing the story i just have to upload them. And i thank you for all your coments they make me want to write more and more. I couldn't have done this without your you. :)**

**I do not own Young Justice. If i did this character would be real. **

**Chapter 17 Lindsey**

**Time: Unknown**

I groaned as I sat up. I put my head in my hands. I looked around and saw I was in my room again.

_Great. Here I am again. Why am I here anyway? Whatever, let's just get this over with._

I walked towards the door and opened it. I walked along the 12 bookshelves. Each of them filled with books. As I walked by the books one called to me. The spine of it was labeled with a date. November 1st 2009. There were little pieces of paper sticking out of the book labeling the 24 hours of the day. I flipped to 9 o'clock and immediately regretted it. I was sucked into the book.

It was dark and I was tired. I went to the store to buy some food 'cause we were running low. I decided to take a short cut through the alley. _No! Turn around_! I screamed in my head. But I couldn't. I was reliving a memory I couldn't change it.

Scuffling came behind me. I turned to see a boy following me. He looked to be about 17-18. I didn't stop I kept walking. Picking up my pace I turned a corner which led back to the street. I stopped in my tracks. My path was blocked by 2 more guys. I remembered thinking. Dammit I can't take on 3 guys alone. I am totally screwed. I dropped my groceries and got into a fighting stance. They all looked at each other and laughed. One tried to make a grab at me.

I did a backflip kicking the face of the guy in front of me. He landed right on his ass. They weren't laughing anymore. The attacked me. One guy grabbed my arms and I twisted his hand. Another grabbed me from behind. He pinned my arms to my side I couldn't get away.

Their leader walked in front of me smiling. He picked up my stuff and started rooting through it. While the other guy kept his eyes on me. He kept giving me this weird look I couldn't understand. I shook myself trying to get free of the older boy. He whispered something unintelligible in my ear. I couldn't understand it. His voice was so garbled. It sent chills up my spine and I shook. That's when I smelled the alcohol. I froze looking towards the other two. They were swaying and mumbling things. I hadn't realized this before. They were all drunk.

The boy who had been watching me walked closer to me and put his face level to mine. He grabbed my chin making me look at him. I Sneered back.

He had green eyes and dark blonde hair. "Hey! Miles! We got ourselves a pretty one." He yelled to the one rooting through my bag. I assumed his name was Miles.

"What about it Roman.?" Miles asked.

"Well-"Roman started.

"Haven't you had enough "pretty ones" already?" The one holding me asked.

"What's your point Mark? Besides this one looks like she'd be fun to break." He smiled a sinister smile at me. It rocked me to my very core. I started panicking. A few tears started running down my cheeks. I shook violently trying everything to make him let go. I tried to scream but Mark put his hand over my mouth.

Miles finished rooting through my stuff and brought what he wanted over. "Just keep her quiet and you can take her."

Roman smiled at me like an excited child. He tangled his fingers in my hair rubbing his thumb against my cheek. Wiping away the tears. "Looks like we're gonna have some fun."

"I think hers and your definition of fun are really different." A voice said from the roof of one of the buildings making the alley. We all looked up to see who it was. He looked like a shadow till he jumped down and landed in front of Miles.

He was taller than me but shorter than the guys. He had dark messy hair. His eyes were covered by a domino mask. His clothes consisted of a red T-shirt covered by a black vest with a stylized "R" on it with black pants, boots, a cape and gloves. It was Robin.

"What the hell do you want kid?" Miles yelled.

"I want you to leave her alone."

They laughed. Mark pushed me toward Roman. He caught me. "Hold her back we'll stomp out this bug."

Romans grip on me tightened as he slid his arm around my waist keeping one of my arms pinned to my side. He kept me close to him. His other hand was on my mouth muffling anything I managed to get out. My other hand was trying to get his hand off my mouth. Slowly we inched Farther away from the Bird. Robin didn't like that. He ran and dove over the others to get to me. But was caught mid-air and thrown to the ground. He lay there motionless. I mumbled against Romans hand. _Get up!_ Mark walked over and nudged him with his foot. They smiled and laughed. "Looks like this costumed freak didn't stand much of a chance."

Their victory was short lived. He was faking. Robin got up and round house kicked Miles in the face. "One down two to go." He said. Mark swiped at him and Robin ducked and swept Marks legs right out from under him. He fell to the ground. Hitting his head on the pavement. Robin got up and walked towards us. Roman kept backing up. I could tell he was panicking. He took his hand off my mouth and put it in his pocket. Robins eyes widened as he made a dash for Roman's hand. He had produced a knife from his pocket and had it against my neck. I gasped as I felt the cold metal along my skin. I put my hand on his trying to get the knife away from me. Robin stopped in his tracks.

"Scream and you die." He whispered in my ear.

Robin took a cautious step forward.

Roman pressed the knife harder into my skin drawing blood. Robin stepped back. The villain smiled. "Leave or I'll kill her." He pressed the knife against my neck.

I gasped.

Robin's face was one of pure rage and concern. He clenched his fists. "Fine." He spat out. He did not sound happy. He turned around to leave. But quickly turned back producing a bird-a-rang from his belt and launching it towards us. I landed right beside the mans head. Right into the brick wall. Gas poured from it. Robin dashed towards me grabbing me away from the guy and putting something on my mouth in one swift motion. He pulled me out of the gas. We stopped and I landed on all fours breathing hard through whatever he gave me. I sat on my knees and pulled it out of my mouth and looked at it. "What is it?" I asked.

"A rebreather." He said. I looked up at him. He offered me his hand. I took it. "It's kind of like a gas mask." he continued lifting me up. "But a lot smaller." I handed it back to him. My legs were shaking form the adrenaline. I leaned against the wall, and leaned my head back, looking up to the sky. I took a deep breath.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Ya. Just need a minute."

He gave me the weirdest look.

"What!?" I asked.

"Well usually about this time, normal people in your position start freaking out." He looked at me as if waiting for it to happen.

I smiled. "Well," I started. "I'm not normal." I walked over to my bag and started putting the stuff back in.

"I can see that." He looked at the perpetrators. "Well the police will be here soon so I suggest you stay and tell them what happened." Robin said. He pulled out his bird hook and left. And that's the first time I met Bird Brain. I sigh in my head at the memory. But that's not the whole memory. It fast forwarded itself to when the police had dropped me off at my house.

I walked into my room as the officers explained to my Guardians what had happened. I heard sounds coming from my closet. Carefully I put my bag down being careful not to alert the person that I knew they were there. And started looking thorugh things on my dresser. I grabbed a baseball and whipped it at the intruder.

He caught it with a thud. "Holy-!' he cut himself off. He walked out of the closet. "Your stronger than you look." He said.

"And you're not as quiet as you seem." I sat on my bed. "What do you want Boy Wonder?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." He stepped out of my closet and stood in front of me.

"Well I'm fine so leave." I said. I know it was harsh but I didn't know the kid.

"Wow harsh." He said. He turned to walk away.

"Shit." I said. He turned around. I had my hand on my neck and was examining it in the mirror. There was blood coming from it.

Robin rushed over. "Come here." He said.

I obliged. We sat on the bed and he took the cloth from my hand and told me took look up. He then proceeded to dab my neck with the cold cloth.

"Shouldn't you be out helping Gotham instead of me?" I asked.

He smiled.

"No. I got bored so I decided to do a patrol. It was my night off."

"So what you're saying is, if this happened any other day I would have been doomed."

His expression turned hard. "No, I would never let that happen to you."

I looked at him confused. "Do I know you?" I asked. He motioned for me too look up but I shook my head. "Nu-uh buddy." I pushed his hand down. "Do I know you?"

"If you did I couldn't tell you. You know the whole secret identity thing. I use it to protect my loved ones."

"Right." I said. "Will I ever find out?" I leaned closer to him.

"I should go." He said. He put the cloth down of my bed. "The uh the blood should be stopped now." He headed for my window. "Stay safe." he said, Then he as gone.


	18. Chapter 18

******Another short chapter sorry Gubbins. Yeah that what i'm calling you guys Gubbins deal with it lol. It's fun to say! Gubbins! **

**I do not own YJ if i did this character would be real.**

**Chapter 18 Lindsey**

**May 1****st**** 10:55am **

I opened my eyes and sat up._ Wow that's the first time I met Robin. That's the 6__th__ dream I've had of him. Wait that's not right I've only had32 dreams of Robin. But the other 3 were of Dick. _I sighed and leaned back on the ice. _I don't understand. It's like my brain is trying to tell me something. Why would I dream of 2 separate guys. Is it because I have feelings for the both of them. But why do I like them both. There so different. Actually no there not the same. In fact I think there almost the same. They both have black hair. There the same height same build. And I'd bet any amount of money under his mask are a pair of beautiful deep blue eyes._

The more I thought about it the more I realized. _There the same person._ I sighed in aggravation. _Why didn't I figure it out. It all makes sense. It all works out. Gah! I'm so stupid. It seems so obvious now._

BANG!

I looked behind me. _There still building._

I've been here for 13 days. Almost 2 weeks, and there still building and brewing and shit I don't even know. They've been feeding me 3 times a day. Just bread and water. There only giving me enough to keep me alive. They let me shower. _Thank god._ I still don't know what they need me for. But I know it's not good. Especially when it includes me becoming a monster. Iv'e almost lost hope that someone will find me.

_Are they even looking? If Robin-Dick I mean, if someone doesn't get here soon something bad is going to happen. I can feel it._

BANG!

I jumped. That one was louder. I stood up and turned around. The bang came from a giant vat in the center of the room. It looks like what Icicle Senior poured something into it didn't combine so well with the contents.

"How's the progress?" Freeze said as he walked in. It was cold enough that he wasn't wearing his suit. Instead he was wearing a housecoat. _Looks like he made himself right at home._

_"_I'm almost there only a couple more days." Senior answered.

"Good." He looked in my direction. His stare was cold. It made me shiver. He started walking over towards me. I backed up to the back of my cell.

When he reached it he leaned against it. So casually you wouldn't think he kidnapped his own daughter and held her captive for almost 2 weeks.

"So I guess you know were going to change you soon." He said nonchalantly.

"Change me? You're going turn me into a fucking monster!" I screamed at him.

He smiled a sinister smile. "Well how else am I supposed to get a sidekick."

My heart dropped. _So that's why he wanted me._

"I thought since the Leaguers had some sidekicks I should get one. It seems easier to have someone to help me with my plans."

"Fuck that!" I yelled. "There's no way I'm going to help you!"

He gave me cold stare that sent fear all over my body.

"When I'm done with you," He started to walk away. "You'll have no choice."


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own YJ if i did this character would be real.**

**Chapter 19 Dick**

**May 2****nd**** 2:03 am**

We got back from Bludhaven 5 days ago. And it took a long time to explain to our mentors where we went. We explained the situation to them and they didn't like it. They didn't like that we were risking out live for some normal girl. We met in the Batcave since there was nowhere else to really meet up. Since we weren't allowed in the Hall of Justice yet, this was our last resort.

"She's not just _some girl_." I said .I hesitated before saying the next part. "She matters to me and I'm going to do what I can to save her. Batman, what would you do if you were in this situation but instead of _some girl_ missing, it was me missing. What would you do?" I asked.

"I-" he started.

"You would do the same as me. All of you would." I looked to the other mentors.

"He's right Batman." Said GA. "We should help."

Flash nodded in agreement.

"I've already lost so much Batman. Don't let me lose anything else."

"Fine we leave in a couple of days for Dakota City."

On May 4th around 8 pm were left for Dakota City. We didn't Zeta there because being sidekicks we only had clearance to Zeta to out hideouts. So instead a one day road trip to our destination. It was a rescue mission so I don't know why we needed Flash and GA. "It's because there are 4 Ice villains helping freeze. I know you think were good Dick but were not that good. We need help to take down the villains while I take down Freeze and you grab your friend." He had explained to me in the bamtobile. "Flask and Kid Flash are probably already there by now and our scouting the area. We should be there in a few hours." He looked at me for a second. And for a second he fell out of the Batman character and into The fatherly one. "You should get some sleep Dick. It's a long drive."

"I can't sleep." I answered.

"Just close your eyes and try. You need the sleep."

So I closed my eyes and he was right. In minutes I was fast asleep.

When we got there I was wide awake and ready for anything. We hopped out of the car a few miles away from the lab to plan. I was surprised to see frost covering the ground in May. What surprised me more was the ankle deep snow that was close to the building. I looked at the building. It looked broken down and rugged. _It shouldn't be able to work. _Smoke was pouring out the sides and chimney. Whatever that stuff was I don't think it was good.

"Are you sure there all in there." Batman asked Flash as we hopped out of the Batmobile.

"I'm 100% positive. Everyone's in there. Even the girl."

"Is she okay?" I asked. "Is she hurt?"

"She's okay. I don't think they did anything to her _yet"._ He put emphasis on the word yet. As in they were planning on doing something to her.

_She must be scared out of her mind._

Batman was going to go through the sky light and take by surprise. While Flash and Kid Flash take out Killer Frost and Icicle Senior. Green Arrow and Speedy were going to keep and eye on Junior and provide cover for me to get Lindsey and get out.

We all got in position. Once the fighting started I was to sneak in undetected. We all had ear peices in and waited for Batmans signal.

After a few minutes he said. "Now." And everyone but me sprang into action.


	20. Chapter 20

**Favourite for touching reunion. :')**

**I do not own YJ if i did this character would be real.**

**Chapter 20 Dick**

**May 5****th**** 12:01 am**

The all crashed in simultaneously. I watched by the window waiting for the right moment to jump in and save Lindsey. It looks like we caught them by surprise. It seems like they were in the middle of something. Something to do with the giant vat in the middle of the room. It didn`t look good whatever It was. I looked around the room and saw that junior was standing by a giant ice wall. Behind it was something. I couldn`t make it out. I was too far away. It looked like it was a person. _Could that be? IS that where there holding her? Behind a giant ice wall. Only one way to find out._

I hopped through the window heading straight for Junior. He didn't notice me so I caught him by surprise when I got him with a flying kick to his face. He fell to the ground unconscious. I turned to the wall, and there she was behind it. A huge smile spread across my face. I put my hand against the ice. She placed hers in the same place. Tears were running down her face but her smile was huge.

"Don't worry. I'm going to get you out of here." I said.

"Hurry."

I pulled out an explosive from my belt, and placed it on the ice.

"Backup as far as you can and cover your ears. It's going to be loud."

She ran and crouched in the farthest corner and covered her ears. I charged it and pulled my cape up for protection against the blast.

BOOM!

The explosion shook the room and the heroes and villain stumbled. It caught every Villains attention.

"NO!" Freeze yelled. He started charging after us but Batman got in his way. "Junior! Get them!" He yelled.

Junior mumbled something from on the ground where he still lay.

The smoke from the explosion cleared and there was a giant hole in the wall. She ran through and immediately hugged me.

"I knew you'd come." She whispered into my ear. I hugged her back tightly. I wanted so much to stay like this forever. It's been so long since I held her. But we didn't have that kind of time. Not here anyway.

"Look out!" She screamed. She pushed me down and ducked. A shot of ice flew over our heads. I looked behind me. Freeze had managed to get a shot out in our direction.

"C'mon." She grabbed my hand. "We need to move.


	21. Chapter 21

**So i decided to post another chapter today because i`ve finished writing the story and i want to get it out to you guys as soon as possible. So if you want me to post the rest of the story today, i need you guys to tell me in the reviews. If i get 10 more reviews i`ll post the rest of the story today. Deal. K. On you mark. Get set. REVIEW! **

**I dont own YJ if i did this charcter would be real. **

**Chapter 21 Lindsey**

**May 5****th**** 12:22am**

I couldn't fall asleep that night. It was going to happen soon and I couldn't stop it. I watched as they put the finishing touches on the Cryo Soloution.

"It's ready." Senior said.

_NO! I'm out of time._ I backed up to the back of my cell.

"Junior. Go get her. I'll get Freeze." Junior walked over to my cell and cut a hole big enough for him to walk through in the ice. My heart started beating really fast. My palms got sweaty. I couldn't breathe. I was so scared. He walked towards me slowly then suddenly he grabbed me. It was so fast I didn't know it happened. He slung me over his shoulder and started bringing me up the stairs to a platform near the vat. I kicked and cursed at him. 'Put me down!" I yelled. He just kept walking.

At that moment Freeze entered the room. "Are we ready?" He asked.

"Yep." Said Senior.

"Good."

At that exact moment all of hell broke loose.

Batman came down from the ceiling and landed right on top of Freeze. Flash and Kid Flash knocked down Senior. Frost came into the room confused.

'What the fuck is going on!?" she asked. Then Green Arrow and Speedy appeared. Shooting at her.

"Junior!" Freeze commanded." Put her back in her cell."

He obliged quickly and I was back in me cell. I kept banging on the wall. "Let me out!"

I stopped defeated I had no choice but to watch the actions of the heroes and villains unfold before me.

But where was Dick, I mean Robin.

As if right on cue. He kicked Junior in the face. He turned around and looked at me. A huge smile went across his face as soon as he saw me.

I so happy he found me. So happy he was going to get me out of here. Tears started rolling down my cheeks. He out his hand on the ice and I did the same. We were so close but so far. I smiled a weak smile. I wanted to break down and cry, I was so happy he found me.

"I'm going to get you out." He said.

"Hurry"

He produced an explosive from his belt and placed it on the ice.

In seconds I was out. But the explosion caught the attention of all the villains in the room.

Freeze yelled something I couldn't hear it cause my ears were still ringing from the explosion.

I got up and ran through the smack. I crashed into Robin Hugging him tightly. "I knew you'd come." I mumbled against his shoulder. I was so happy. I looked behind him and saw freeze point his gun at us.

"Look out!" I screamed as he shot it. I tripped Robin and ducked. _Holy shit! That was close! _

"C'mon." I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "We need to move."


	22. Chapter 22

**10 more people reviewed so here it is. the rest of the story. ENJOY!**

**please don't kill me**

**Oh and shout out to piggythelaw and RtheAwesome ****for an amazing review. **

**piggythelaw: I want the rest of the story! PEOPLE MUST REVIEW OR I SHALL SEND BATMAN TO GLARE AT THEM! Now that's out of the system...****Update please!**

**RtheAwesome:Rest of the story! (if not BATGLARE!)**

**I do not own Young Jusitce. If i did this chacrter would be real.**

**Chapter 22 Lindsey**

**May 5****th**** 12:30 **

We ran for the door but Frost stopped us. Robin threw explosive batarangs at her and as they exploded the caused a distraction for us and we ran away.

"There's no way out there all blocked." I yelled as we ran.

"No." he said. "There is one. The skylight." He pointed to it.

"Well how the hell do we get up there."

"Hold on tight." He grabbed me and shot his bat hook. We went flying into the air. Suddenly Junior woke up from his nap and shot ice sat the rope. It snapped and we fell. He landed in front of Frost and I landed in front of Junior who had woken up.

We went back to back facing off with the villains.

I heard Robin curse under his breath.

I looked back at him. He looked at me and grabbed my hand. A shared idea formed in our heads. I nodded. Before either of the villains could attack a volley of arrows came from the other side of the room giving us the distraction we needed. Robin swung me around making me kick the villains repeatedly. They fell unconscious. We looked at each other. He was probably thinking what I was. We make a pretty good team. I smiled. _Well you did teach me Dick. Or Robin. Wow this is confusing. I should probably tell him that I know his secret._

I opened my mouth to tell him. But he talked first.

"Let's go." He said he shot his bat-hook up to the cat walk closest to the skylight. He motioned for me to hold on to him. I did and up we went.

We landed on the catwalk and Robin was about to boost me up when Batman yelled.

We looked over the side to see him completely covered in ice along with the other heroes.

"No…"Robin mutterd.

Suddenly the catwalk shoot. Freeze had jumped onto it and was now facing off with us. Robin stood in front of me. Ready to fight.

"Get out of my way Bat Brat. You have something of mine." Freeze said.

"No." Robins face was hard and expressionless.

Freeze walked towards us and Robin started to attack but he batted him aside with his heavy gun. He fell behind him.

Freeze kept walking towards me making me back up. I looked behind him and saw robin struggling to get up.

"Your hero can't save you now." Freeze taunted.

Robin looked at me as he started getting up on his feet. I kept backing up till I reached the end.

I looked up at Freeze. He was still walking towards me, I couldn't get away. Suddenly Robin jumped on his back knocking him off balance. In an effort to get the bird off his back he knocked me off the catwalk. My reflexes kicked in and I grabbed onto the bar which half snapped off under the sudden weight. I hung on to the bar with all my strength. There was no was I was letting go. I looked down and saw I was dangling right over the Cryo Soloution. _Okay now there's no way I'm letting go. _ I looked up and saw robin still on Freezes back. He managed to get him of his back and fling him over the catwalk. He grabbed onto a rope as soon as he got over the edge.

CRACK!

My bar was snapping. It wouldn't hold me much longer. Robin saw this too and reached for me. He was too far. Slowly Freeze reached down trying to get me. Before he could Batman came around and knocked him off he went off the edge along with Freeze.

CRACK!

My bar snapped. Rob swung over on his rope and grabbed my hand. The rope wasn't ready for this much weight. Which didn't surprise me this place hadn't been used in years) It started fraying fast. We didn't have time. I looked around the heroes were getting out of the ice. I looked up there was no way he could carry the both of us. We didn't have time. But he did. If I wasn't weighing him down he would live. I came to a conclusion. _I have to let go. _I looked down at the vat then back up at Robin.

"No." he groaned. "Don't do it."

"I have to." I answer tears streaming down my face. "It's the only way." I let go of his hand, but his grip tightened on mine as it slipped out of his.

"I'm not letting go." He said. "I've come too far to save you."

"I'm sorry." I apologized. My hand slips farther till all he has are my fingers.

"I'm not going to let you die!' he yelled catching the attention of the room. But it's too late they can't help us. I've already made my decision.

I could tell he was at his limit. That he couldn't hang on any longer.I smiled at him. "I'm going to miss you Dick."

"No." he whispered.

My hand slipped out of his.

And I fell.


	23. Chapter 23

**Don't cry my Gubbins. It'll be okay. I promise**

**I do not own Young Justice. If i did this story would be real.**

**Chapter 23 Dick**

**May 5****th**** 12:45 am**

I climbed up the rope and looked over the edge of the catwalk. The Cryo Soloution she fall into was murky white and mist was rolling off of it. There was no way she could have survived that, and she knew it.

"No." I whispered. "I-I failed." My knees buckled and I put my head on one of the remaining bars of the catwalk. I gripped my hands tighter around the bars. Tears started flowing down my cheeks.

"How could I fail." I said through gritted teeth. "She's been here so long and I-I failed her. She died even after I tried so hard to save her."

BOOM!

I looked down at the vat. Electricity was striking from it. It shocked a nearby can og gas causeing the explosion.

"Rob!" called Wally. "We have to get out of here before the whole place comes down."

I swung off the platform and landed beside wally. We got out just in time. The building collapsed of old age and the explosions. I stood for what felt like forever staring at the rubble.

"Rob?" Kid asked.

Without saying a word I dropped to my knees and put my hands out in front of me. The tears started again. There were silently flowing and they wouldn't stop. They made spots in the snow. Kid was brushed aside by a dark figure. He wrapped his arms around me and held me like that.

"It's going to be okay. I promise." He repeated over and over in my ear. But the tears didn't stop they kept going. Batman dismissed the bunch and they left slowly some more reluctant than others like KF. He wanted to stay and comfort me but he knew that he had to leave.

I pulled off my mask and let it fall to the ground. Batman pulled off his cowl. He hugged me telling me it was going to be okay. The tears had stopped now. I was just sitting there in the snow emotionless. Hugging a seemingly emotionless man.

We didn't move for a while we just sat there in the dark. After a while he pulled his cowl back on and out my mask on for me. He guided me back to the Batmobile and put me in my seat. It was like I was in a daze. We didn't leave instead he called the police, fire department and ambulance. He stayed to check things out. As I sat there I thought of her last moments. Before she fell what did she say? "I'm going to miss you Dick." I smiled to myself. _So she figured out it was me._ After an hour or two I looked out the front window and saw them going through the rubble. I decided to get out of the car and look to. I walked past Batman who didn't try to stop me. He just watched me. I walked on the rubble to where the centre of the room was. I started looking. I didn't even know what I was looking for. Just anything that belonged to her. After about 45 minutes I found something. I moved a couple rocks and pulled out a piece of paper it was burnt but most of it was intact. I turned it over and saw it was a picture. It was a picture of the 3 of us. Lindsey Barb and I. Hse must have had it in her pocket It was last summer when we went to the beach. I smiled at the memory. That was the year we buried Bruce under the sand when he fell asleep. In fact there he was in the back of the picture asleep in the sand with just his head sticking out. Alfred was by his side silently laughing. Then I frowned. There weren't going to be anymore memories like this.

I hid it in my glove and walked back to the car.

"What did you find?" Batman asked.

"Nothing." I answered.

He knew I was lying. I showed him the picture. He frowned. "I'm sorry. I wish we came sooner."

I put the picture back in my glove and went back to the car.

We left a couple minutes after. The workers came to the conclusion that there was no one in the rubble and if there was they wouldn't have survived. _Her body probably got blown up in the explosion. _I thought with no emotion. I sighed.

When we got back home I got out of the car and walked. I don't know where I was going I just walked and didn't stop until I reached a room. I looked up at the door. It was Lindsey's room when she stayed over.

I opened the door and walked in. I crawled onto her bed and just stayed there for hours, till Alfred found me.

"I thought you'd be here." He said.

I didn't answer I just lay there staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry for your loss Master Dick. I brought you some food in case you were hungry."

I didn't move.

He put the plate on the nightstand, and turned to leave. In the doorway he turned around and said. "If I may sir. She was my favourite of all the friends you brought over. Besides Miss Barbara. She was my favourite and she was good to you and you were good to her. I honestly thought she was the one for you." He closed the door and he left.

_So did I Alfred. So did I._

RING RING

It was my phone.

I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Dick did you hear on the news. It's Lindsey. They said she-" It was Barb. She was crying.

"Yes, Barb I got the news."


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own young Justice if i did this character would be real.**

**Chapter 24 Dick**

**May 5****th**** 5:44pm**

Later that day I walked over to Lindsey's old apartment. I didn't think her guardians got the news so someone had to tell them. I walked up the stairs to their apartment and knocked on the door. It slowly swung open but no one opened it. I walked in the apartment and my heart stopped. _What happened her? _ I walked around there was ice everywhere. Ice and broken furniture, paintings, glasses, plates.

I turned into the living room and I stopped in my tracks. There were her guardians completely encased in ice. _No_. I thought. I pulled out my phone and called the police. They got here in minutes and started to chip away at the couple. It was too late though they died of hypothermia inside the ice.

_Who would do this? Was it Freeze? Junior? _I sighed. _I don't know but I do know one thing. Wherever Freeze is I'm going to find him and make him pay for taking her away from me._


	25. Epilouge

**Epilogue **

It was dark and cold. Pain soared through me. It was almost unbearable. But I clenched my fists and powered through it. Every time I thought the pain was over it started up all over again even worse than before. It felt like ice cutting my skin making me bleed. Then filling my bloodstream with ice. The cold spread everywhere. I could feel it. Feel where it was, where it wasn't. I could feel which parts of me were different and which were the same. I was changing into something. It felt like the pain went on forever then one day it just stopped. That was the day I woke up.

I sat up fast making myself dizzy. I put my head in my hands trying to calm myself down. _Where am I? What happened?_ _Am I in heaven? Is this what it's like? Dark and cold? _ I ran my hands up and down my arms. They felt freezing like ice. _Strange. I'm not cold but my skin is. _I turned to the side of the bed and swung my legs over letting them touch the cool ground. It felt like concrete.

"So your awake." Said a voice I knew to well.

"I don't understand." I said to the man. "This is impossible. I should be dead." I looked at him for an explanation.

"Nothing's impossible." He said tossing me a mirror.

Confused I looked into. I gasped at my reflection. My hair had changed from its natural brown to pure white. I touched it and pulled. _Ouch! Yep that's my real hair_. But that's not the only thing that changed. My eyes changed colour. They turned into a pale blue. They used to be a deep blue like the ocean. But what caught my attention most was my skin I was so pale I looked like a vampire. I had changed so much. _What happened to me?_

I am Lindsey Freeze and I am a monster.

**THE**

**END**


	26. Authors Note

There will be a second book to the series. :) YAY! I'm happy too. I enjoy writing for you guys. You make me smile every time i look at your reviews.

I might be taking a small break after before i start writing the second one. It will be just as good as the first. maybe better. I don't know. :) i hope you'll enjoy it.

HAPPY  
BIRTHDAY

-dunkey


End file.
